The Getaway
by LeavingBoonvegas
Summary: One shot Jude ist frustriert und sieht nur einen ausweg...


Disclaimer... mir gehört nichts, nichts die lyrics, die ich verwendet habe (The Getaway- Hilary Duff) und nicht die Personen (Jude Harisson etc.) nur die idee meines oneshots...

Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light

Ich verstehe selbst nicht, wieso ich mich immer wieder in dieser Situation wieder finde. Immer

wieder fahre ich einfach weg. Ich halte es nicht aus. Ich kann ihm dann einfach nicht weiter

zuhören. Ihm weiter zusehen, wie er versucht mir etwas klar zu machen. Ich weiß, dass das wahrscheinlich kindisch ist und ich mich inzwischen erwachsen benehmen sollte. Ich sollte darüber weg sein, aber trotzdem trifft es mich jedes mal irgendwie wieder. Jedes mal hasse ich es, ihn mit jemand anderem zu sehen, ihn mit ihr zu sehen und ich sollte drüber weg sein, ich sollte inzwischen wirklich darüber hinweg sein. Ich lächle, als sich meine Knöchel weiß färben, weil ich das Steuerrad so fest halte, weil ich mir vorstellen, dass er es ist, dass ich ihn doch noch irgendwie festhalten kann und gleichzeitig etwas von der Spannung, die ansonsten meinen Körper dominiert abbauen kann.

Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind 

So viel ist passiert in der letzten Zeit. Erst verschwindet er ohne vorwarnung aus meinen Leben und lässt mich allein zurück. Ganz allein, verdammt allein und was soll ich von ihm denken, allerdings hätte ich wahrscheinlich doch daraus lernen sollen, oder ich meine, damals bin ich auch weggefahren, einfach weg und was ist dann passiert. Fast wäre meine Karriere den Bach hinunter gegangen, wieso mache ich es also immer wieder, einfach wegfahren, möglichst weit, möglich schnell..

First you want to be free,  
Now you say you need me,  
Giving mixed signals and signs  
It's so hard to let you in  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again

Er hat es so oft gemacht. Mich an sich gezogen, mit mir geflirtet, mir in die Augen gesehen, mich zu oft angerufen, als das er sich nicht um mich sorgen würde, er ist mir zu nah gekommen, hat sich geöffnet um dann alles wieder zurück zu nehmen. Was soll ich denn noch denken. Ich dachte, ich würde ihn kennen, ich dachte ich würde wissen, wer Tom Quincy ist, aber es scheint ja nicht so zu sein, oder? Ich spüre, wie die Wut in mir wieder auf zu schäumen beginnt...

Push the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first,  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta getaway!

Ich kann nicht jedes mal wieder zu ihm zurück kommen, wenn er gerade mal in der Stimmung ist, wenn ihm auffällt, dass ich vielleicht doch die bin, die er möchte und nicht irgendetwas anderes wichtigeres dazwischen kommt. Wahrscheinlich soll das zwischen uns beiden einfach nicht sein, wahrscheinlich soll ich ihn nie mein eigen nennen können. Ich schätze, er bedeutet mir mehr, als ich ihm, denn ich würde ihm das nie antun. Ich würde ihn nicht an mich ran lassen, nur um ihn dann wieder weg zu stoßen. Er hat mir so oft weh getan und trotzdem macht mein Herz Purzelbäume, sobald er in die nähe kommt, trotzdem werden meine Knie weich..

I can't keep coming back to you,  
Everytime you're in the mood,  
To whisper something sweet in my ear  
It's so hard to move on,  
'Cuz everytime I think you're gone,  
You show up in my rearview mirror

Jedes mal, wenn ich denke, dass ich ihn endlich vergessen kann, dass ich endlich über ihn hinweg bin, schafft er es irgendwie wieder ein Teil meines Lebens zu werden, jedes mal, wenn ich mit ihm abgeschlossen und ihn hinter mir gelassen habe, kommt er an und ist noch charmanter, noch besser aussehend, noch erwachsener, als beim letzten Mal. Ich habe das Gefühl, ich soll nicht glücklich werden, überall um mich herum gibt es glücklich Pärchen und nur ich soll unter Tom Quincy leiden.

Is this just a detour?  
'Cuz I gotta be sure  
That you really mean what you say  
It's so hard to let you in,  
Thinking you might slam the brakes again!

Er hat mir so oft das Herz gebrochen so verdammt oft und ich möchte nichts mehr, als ihn wieder in mein Leben zu lassen, aber wie kann ich mir sicher sein, dass es diesmal das ist, was er möchte, dass er diesmal wirklich bei mir bleiben will, dass ich diesmal das bin, was ich sein möchte und nicht wieder irgendeine Lauen, die ihn von dem, was er eigentlich will, abhalten soll.

Push the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take  
You tell me that you love me first,  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta getaway 

Ich bin froh, das Mason mir angeboten hat, ihn auf seiner Tour zu begleiten und das Darius eingewilligt hat, mich dieses eine Konzert spielen zu lassen. Ich brauche das jetzt wirklich, ganz im Ernst, es gibt in diesem Moment nichts wichtigeres für mich, als hier raus zukommen, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, zu wissen, woran ich bin. Ich hoffe, dass er es nicht früh genug erfährt, um mir hinterher zu fahren, denn das ist es wahrscheinlich, war er machen wird. Ich würde wahrscheinlich auch nichts anderes machen, weil eigentlich hätte ich ihn gerne dabei, bei meinem ersten Konzert nach der großen Tour, aber was soll ich machen, ich muss Abstand gewinnen. Mein Handy klingelt..

To a place where I  
Can be redefined!  
Where you're out of sight  
And you're out of mind  
But the truth is,  
I can't even say good-bye

und ich weiß, dass ich nichts mehr möchte, als das er es ist. „Hallo?" sagte ich und versuche nicht erleichtert aus zu atmen, als ich bemerke, dass er es wirklich ist. „Hey, Jude... wo bist du?" fragt er und ich will es ihm sagen, will ihn fragen, warum er nicht hier ist und möchte gleichzeitig stark bleiben, will sagen können, es ist vorbei, ich will mein Leben leben, will, dass du dich von mir fernhältst, dass du mir diese eine Chance gibst, das du es endlich zulässt, dass ich dich loslasse...

Natürlich sage ich das nicht, ich erzähle ihm, wohin ich fahre, dass ich das Konzert spielen werde und kann hören, dass er seine Jacke anzieht und das Haus verlässt. „Das lass ich mir nicht entgehen..." sagt er und steigt in sein Auto. „Bis später, kleine" sagt er und legt auf und ich hab es wieder nicht geschafft, hab es nicht geschafft, ihm zu sagen, dass es vorbei ist, dass es endgültig vorbei ist, dass ich Abstand brauche, dass ich ihn nicht brauche, aber vielleicht ist es auch gar nicht so..

Here I am again  
Talking to myself  
Sitting at a red light  
Both hands on the wheel  
How am I supposed to feel?  
So much running through my mind 

vielleicht brauche ich ihn ja, brauche ihn noch mehr, als ich möchte, vielleicht bin ich jetzt noch nicht bereit ihn los zulassen, endgültig meine ich, aber eines Tages wird es so weit sein. Eines Tages werde ich es ihm sagen können und dann loslassen, ihn nur noch als Freund ansehen, als Freund, der niemals mehr sein könnte und er wird es respektieren, wird es respektieren müssen. Aber bis dahin...

Push the pedal down  
Heading out of town  
Gotta make a getaway(A getaway)  
The traffic in my brain's  
Driving me insane  
This is more than I can take(I can take)  
You tell me that you love me first,  
Then throw your heart into reverse  
I gotta getaway


End file.
